Night Eyes
by Smachel101
Summary: A young girl wishes upon a simple falling rock and becomes the pet of her favorite musician Andy Biersack. She watches him go through many things in life and can't comfort him or say anything at all! She watches him suffer without a word and is trapped in his house. Time can heal only so many wounds.
1. Introduction

**Night Eyes.**

INTRO-

As I finished staring at the Bryan Starz video 6 my eyes started to burn. I ignored the multiple times my mom yelled my name, trying to get me to eat food. I looked around the screen eyeing for more Andy Biersack/Black Veil Brides videos on YouTube. Every one of their videos I had devoured and memorized at least once. My room was slightly decorated with the presence of BVB posters and drawings. Along with other posters of landscapes, photos I've taken, and notes. The walls that surround me have always been my canvas ever since I was able to pick up a crayon.

"Get down here this instant Rachel or so help me I will use your posters as dart boards!" My father called and my heart sunk. The thought of a dart through Andy's head made me tear up. So after my little 'moment' I shut my laptop and crawled out of my room on my hands and knees, towards the stairs.

I sat down at dinner hearing the buzzing of chitchat around my family. My parakeet squawked at me and I gave it some spaghetti.

"Hello crow." I whispered. I named the small greedy parakeet crow for only two reasons. One it was Andy's cats name. Two because he could imitate a crow, nasty birds those guys are even though their feathers are magnificent.

All through dinner I kept thinking about how lucky Andy's cat was. He's able spend his entire life with Andy… it made me jealous. He is such a cute cat and I think of him as kind of like a mascot for Andy's Instagram.

"Get your head out of the clouds and eat." My mom ordered. I continued playing with my bread and nibbling every now and then just thinking of the little cat named Crow.

Crow was black and white and oh so adorable. Me on the other hand, I'm just a plain blonde with gray depressing eyes, and pale white skin. I guess living in Alaska takes its part on me. I am 100% not Eskimo though, it's weird when people ask me if I live in an igloo or eat polar bear or seal. So sometimes I ask people who live in Texas if they live in a barn or people that live in cities if they live in trees.

"Rachel you may be excused." My mom interrupted my train of thought. When I headed up stairs I could hear my mom mentioning my name and something about grades. Not that I could care.

I laid on my loft queen bed and stared at my plain white ceiling. My cat meowed next to my ear and I jumped. I scratched his ear and he purred. More thinking and day dreaming for me. Technically it was night dreaming since time flew by my eyes and it was 11 pm. So I fiddled with a loose string on my blanket and then remembered the meteor shower that was supposed to happen tonight. I looked out my window and sure enough there was a few lights flying through the sky. I did what any kid would do even though I'm 15 and crossed my fingers to make a wish knowing it was pointless.

"I wish I could be Andy's cat for a year!" I loudly whispered. My eyes hurt from me shutting them tightly. So I closed my eyes and pushed on my face with my pillow to make my face numb. Hearing the soothing rumble of my cat purring.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New arrival.**

I felt super warm when I woke up, it was Saturday I knew that so I didn't need to worry about the sunlight… if there was sunlight. Instead of sunlight there was a big heavy curtain on my window except for the fact IT WASN'T MY WINDOW! I looked around and everything seemed huge!

For a while I thought I was dreaming, insane, or kidnapped. It was a very emotional time for me. So I calmly stood up only to fall back on my hands and knees. My back felt weird and there was a cat next to me did I mention it talked?!

"Good morning." It said in a short meow. I nodded and looked around.

"What's wrong?" It asked and came near me to rub itself against my head.

"Where am I?" I asked and it felt so weird to talk.

"Were in mommy and daddy's bed of course!" It said and like a que, something moved under the sheets.

"Whose Mommy and Daddy?" I asked and the cat looked shocked at me.

"Are you feeling alright… Crow?" I looked confused at the cat figure, it was too dark to see its colors. Very quickly however I started making things out. Soon it seemed like the darkness was easy to see through. I looked down at my hands to just see two black paws. I freaked out a screamed. Instead of a scream echoing thought the room there was a loud meow and something jolted under the sheets. The other cat jumped and stared at me with wide eyes, "You're not Crow are you?" It whispered and just as I was about to answer a two big warm hands picked me up and brought me towards there chest.

"You okay baby?" A female voice asked me. It sounded strangely familiar and I shook my head. She scratched my ear and ran her hand down my back. It felt strangely soothing like a mothers touch. My feet barely touched the bed and I noticed I was covered in black and white fur, I also happened to have to more paws, and even a tail. I looked around and noticed another person sitting up out of the bed sleepily, "Is everything…okay?" A deep voice asked and I felt like crying. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Andy's voice.

I watched him rub his eyes with my mouth dropped open. I leapt off of the girl like instinct and rushed to Andy's side of the bed. I rubbed my head against his hand and he scratched my ear. I curled up next to his hand and next to his waist. I knew it was a dream so I might as well make it last.

"I think he just had a nightmare and got slightly scared. He's glad to be protected by you now though." The female voice explained and giggled and Andy continued to scratch my head. I tried out purring knowing I was a cat and it worked. Andy chuckled and continued to scratch my ear.

"What time is it?" The female voice asked and Andy looked over at a blinking green digital clock that said 9:28.

"Nine twenty-eight." Andy said and she nodded. She flipped the covers off of her and went into what looked like a bathroom from here. I heard running water and the sound of a shower. Andy pulled my attention towards him by dangling a finger in front of my mouth. I had seen this in pictures where Crow had been using Andy's fingers as a binki. I thought about it for .00000000001 seconds and decided: Eh, What the heck?

He moved my head from side to side like tug a war when I got a grip on his pointer finger. It tasted like dirt, smoke, cigarettes, and salt.

"So dude…how'd you sleep?" He questioned me. Me tugged his finger away from me slightly but I wouldn't let go.

"Will I get my finger back? I kind of need it." He admitted. After my jaw got tired and Andy almost fell asleep I released his finger. He opened his eyes drowsily just as I got rid of his finger and the female came out of the bathroom.

"Andrew you need to get out of bed! Rise and shine mister." She ordered and Andy tossed the blankets over his head. They were cotton and dark blue. They felt soft under my paws and it made a good scratching post for my face.

"You can't make me!" He whined and I nudged his arm with my head. I also batted his hand when I found it. He lifted the covers to let me in and I meowed as a thanks. He smiled and closed the covers. It was stuffy inside but I didn't care. We heard drawers open and close. Andy was curled in a ball but soon it was more like a cursive z. I curled up against his stomach in the small space that was left.

"Hold down the fort with me, buddy." He joked and I licked his arm. I felt myself get even warmer when I noticed he didn't have a shirt on and was just wearing long striped baggy P.J pants. He held the covers down with his arm and shoulders and the other end with his feet.

"I'll make breakfast for you if you get up." She bribed.

"Even as tempting as that is me and Crow refuse sadly." He called. I felt her getting on the bed and crawling towards us.

"I swear to god if you-"He was interrupted by the covers being whipped away from us. She grabbed at his sides and he started to laugh.

"Stop it." He said and she didn't stop.

"Help me Crow." The woman said and I patted at his hair. I knew it wasn't helping her but it was so much fun.

"Traitor!" He called me and I felt a little sad about that even though I could tell he was joking.


End file.
